Port Run, Port Run
For the entire Royal Watersauga crown colony, see Port Run. | subdivision_type1 = Autonomous Country | subdivision_name1 = City-State of Watersauga | subdivision_type2 = Crown colony | subdivision_name2 = Port Run | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | cantonese = | english = | french = | japanese = | putonghua = | arabic = | esperanto = | russian = | uyghur = | korean = | portuguese = | spanish = | other_languages = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_note = | area_water_percent = | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank2_title = | area_total_km2 = 11.7 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_urban_km2 = | area_rural_km2 = | area_metro_km2 = | area_blank1_km2 = | area_blank2_km2 = | area_total_ha = | area_land_ha = | area_water_ha = | area_urban_ha = | area_rural_ha = | area_metro_ha = | area_blank1_ha = | area_blank2_ha = | dunam_link = | area_total_dunam = | area_land_dunam = | area_water_dunam = | area_urban_dunam = | area_rural_dunam = | area_metro_dunam = | area_blank1_dunam = | area_blank2_dunam = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 14 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 0 | population_as_of = September 2012 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_note = | population_change = 0 | population_change_from = 2010 | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = }} Port Run (Traditional Chinese: 波特蘭) is a principality in the western parts of the Royal Watersauga Crown Colony of Port Run, directly across the Cosmoplay River from the colony's central business district, Capitol City. Primarily industrial, the principality is home to no permanent inhabitants. Contrasting to the other side of the river, Port Run the principality is the largest employing source of the colony, featuring thousands of manufacturing firms setting up plants in the area. It is one of the largest manufacturing centre of the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas. The area employ over 120,000 citizens from Port Run, thus receiving a large influx of commuting vehicles and public transit into the area during rush hours. History Geography Future Prospects Port Run Antiqua Project The principality is blamed to be a major contribution to the air pollution problem in the crown colony. On days when the west wind blows (which are about half the time in the year), the air pollution produced in the principality blows across the river across to the colony's central business district, Capitol City. This causes smog in the business district, which according to an American financial magazine, a major factor for foreign enterprises to set up firms in the colony. This has prompted the Port Run Colonial Government Development Bureau of Port Run (DEVB) to announce the Port Run Antiqua Project, which involves in relocating all the current industries in the existing principality. This will help reducing pollution in the central areas of the colony. The land emptied out will be redeveloped into a mixed used, second generation of central business district apart from Capitol City. Transport Roads * Colonial Highway 1 (Terry Fox Highway) * Colonial Highway 101 (Capitol City Bypass) * Colonial Highway 5 (Port Run Thruway) Nearby principalities (Cosmoplay Region) |West = (Cosmoplay Region) |Northwest = Victoria Woods Country Park }} Category:Port Run